


Top Chef

by LittleRedFlowers



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Might be OOC but actually maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedFlowers/pseuds/LittleRedFlowers
Summary: It was 11PM on a Saturday night, and Asami was late for dinner with Akihito.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	Top Chef

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. If there are any mistakes, please do inform me! [This is an unbeta story.]

It was 11 PM on a Saturday night, and Asami was late for dinner with Akihito. Was it dinner? Or actually supper? Either way, it doesn’t matter because he was _late._ On the bright side, he bought an entire carton of pocky.

The thought of presenting Akihito something he bought specifically for the younger male brought a small smirk to his face and an overwhelming feeling of fullness to his chest. Even though their relationship started off very rocky, and without consent on Akihito’s part, through therapy and open communications on both sides ( _Asami laid down his peacock pride and apologized for his bastardness!)_ , their relationship gradually blossomed.

With their blossoming relationship, Asami started to realize some… tendencies and fantasies of his. Having Akihito playing the house husband role was _fantastic_. He loves having the other male taking care of his needs. He loves going home to his lover and having a meal ready on the dining table. He loves going to bed and having Akihito in his arms at night.

But what he loves most wasn’t Akihito being the house husband. What brings him the most joy was _him providing and being that husband_. Okay, so they might not be married so they aren't husbands, but that wasn't the point! Asami loves the fact that he has the financial means to support Akihito, he loves that he can provide and cater to Akihito's every wimp. 

Asami was _addicted_ to that overwhelming feeling of love and joy whenever he brings something back or does something for Akihito. That addiction leaves him feeling high, _especially_ when Akihito expresses his thanks with his bright smiles and shy actions. It was this feeling that inspired him to go a step further to show his wonderous capabilities to provide. 

As he closes the door to the penthouse and slowly made his way to the dining room, he could hear Akihito in the kitchen and the kettle whistling. Asami stopped at the doorway of the kitchen as he took in the sight in front of him. Dressed in shorts, a loose tank top and an apron was Akihito with his back towards Asami. He was dressed so simply in clothes that people in Asami’s league would’ve looked down upon and yet to Asami, he was worth more than his entire empire.

Asami took quiet steps forward like a predator stalking its prey. His strong arms wrap against the petite waist of the blonde male and a quick kiss to the temple, Asami made a brave decision.

He was going to learn to cook. 

* * *

_This was a terrible mistake_.

Asami stared at the burnt and smoking pot that Kirishima was emptying the fire extinguisher on. He wasn’t sure how things reached _this stage_. Asami was actually feeling confident when he first started.

Washing the ingredients were relatively simple. He knows he got _that_ right.

Cutting was slightly more tricky. But he was a crime baddie for goodness sake! He knows how to use knives and cut… well... _things_ efficiently since he was 20! Never mind Kirishima’s disapproving stare when he completely butchered the vegetables and ended up with multiple cuts on his hands! They were still _cut_ (not his hands), and that’s the main point, wasn’t it?

The original recipe requires the broth to be cooked and simmered for 6 to 12 hours as well as a set of overly complicated process to cook the meat (something about a saucepan, an oven and 5 hours). But since Asami was a complete newbie at cooking and because Kirishima is secretly an angel from heaven, Kirishima bought ready-made broth and meat for his boss to start with. The original recipe was a level 10 and honestly? Asami was barely a level 0.5.

The eggs needed to be marinated for 4 to 12 hours (“no, it doesn’t. _It’s eggs_.”) and Asami insisted there wasn’t time for that.

Wednesday Date Night is only three hours away, and he had promised Akihito that he had dinner covered. He doesn't have time for eggs to marinate, damnit!

With ready-made broth and meat, you would think that making dinner wouldn’t be difficult and yet life likes to prove otherwise. Asami’s first attempt at boiling water nearly caused a housefire. He was just lucky that Kirishima was prepared with an extinguisher. Akihito’s favourite pot was ruined though.

“It’s okay, boss. We can try that again in a different pot. Here, use this, and _please_ , keep your eyes on the pot.” Kirishima was not paid enough for this. He’s going to HR and demanding a pay raise after this.

Asami scoffed.

Who would’ve thought that a pot of water and a stove would be his biggest enemy to date.

He glared at the innocent pot of water as if daring it to burn again.

* * *

A tensed 10 minutes later, Kirishima instructed Asami to lower the uncooked noodles into the pot of boiling water. He only needed to cook them for three minutes.

Kirishima set the egg-shaped timer on the counter and excused himself from the penthouse.

The broth was heating on the stove in another pot, the meat was cut and placed in the oven, the vegetables were butchered and in a plate. Everything was ready except for the noodles.

Akihito was going to arrive home any minute now, and he was determined to not burn the noodles. Asami’s brows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the timer. He was determined to plate the noodles and garnish it nicely. He was going to serve Akihito a meal that he cooked. 

The soft click of the door tore his concentration away from the timer.

Akihito was home.

The blonde male peered through the kitchen door and saw his lover with his arms crossed. Asami was wearing his apron and looking quite adorable in it. He saw how Asami’s features soften at the sight of him and was even awarded a small smile.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m making you dinner, kitten.”

The thought of Asami attempting to cook warmed his heart. He knew how bad his lover was in the kitchen. Asami was only capable of making coffee via the coffee machine. Anything else was a disaster.

“Yeah? Well, you might want to turn back to the pot now. Your pot looks like it’s smoking.”

Asami cursed and turned back. Immediately, he tried to fish the noodles out with a pair of chopsticks. As a real Japanese, he knows how to use a chopstick, but at this moment, that skill is failing him so badly. 

Akihito chuckled and moved forward.

He wrapped his arms around the other man and reach over to turn the stove off.

“Are you… Is this Tonkatsu ramen?”

Asami made an affirmative sound.

Having his lover attempt to cook dinner has already left him giddy with happiness. Finding out that Asami was trying to make Tonkatsu ramen? Akihito never knew he could feel so much and so strongly about a person. He hid his face in the other man’s back and hugged him tightly before being gently pushed into the dining room.

  
Asami plated, garnished and brought the bowls to the dining table. So what if the meal wasn’t as perfect as he would like them to be? Akihito was absolutely blinding with his smile when he served the noodles and really, that’s what matters most to him.

Asami knew how Akihito likes his ramen as he was disappointed to find out that the broth wasn’t as thick as Akihito would like, and the noodles were far too soft. He mentally scolded himself for not trying harder to perfect it.

Akihito noticed the frown and immediately knew what the older man was thinking.

"Hey, it might be perfect, but it is your first time doing it. And besides," Akihito smiled, eyes twinkling, "I love it. So thank you."

Just a few simple words made Asami feel at ease and much better about his cooking skills. That doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying to perfect those skills though. Akihito has a whole list of favourite foods, and he’ll be damned if he lets one less than perfect attempt stop him from mastering all those dishes. He’ll just start with the easier ones first.

Like…

Fried rice.

(It’s not as easy he as think so rip to him.)

* * *

**_ Extra _ **

Asami watched as the younger male licked his lips. He was just so _damn sexy_. He could feel the arousal building in his groin area.

Akihito looked up at him from behind his long eyelashes and smirked around his chopsticks. The younger man clearly knows what he was doing to him. He pursed his lips and licked the chopsticks as he rubbed his foot against Asami’s ankle.

Asami’s breath hitched, his grip on his chopsticks tightens. 

"Behave yourself at the dining table, or you'll become dinner instead."

Akihito blinked and tilted his head slightly. He was the epitome of innocence if Asami wasn’t fully aware of what was going on under the table.

“I’m just showing my gratefulness to you for working so hard to make dinner.”

He pouted as his feet travelled higher, reaching Asami’s inner thigh. His foot was _so close_ to Asami’s crotch.

Asami growled and grabbed his ankle and rubbed the exposed skin there. That sent a shiver down Akihito’s spine.

Akihito teased the older man, staring into his eyes with a playful smirk before he withdrew his foot.

“Eat your noodles, you pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with dumb shit again after 3 years of not writing :p guess who is gonna graduate uni in a couple of months!! (it's me) 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is really cuz i was inspired the manga extras


End file.
